Lilium Inter Spinas
by Fata.Banshee
Summary: Draco estaba preparado para casarse con su prometida y así asegurar la fortuna de la familia Malfoy, pero cuando los herederos cambian, el juego también. Y esta vez la persona a la que deberá conquistar no se lo pondrá tan fácil.
1. El Lirio

_Draco estaba preparado para casarse con su prometida y así asegurar la fortuna de la familia Malfoy, pero cuando los herederos cambian, el juego también. Y esta vez la persona a la que deberá conquistar no se lo pondrá tan fácil. AU_

_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, esta es una idea que tenía hace mucho mucho tiempo en la cabeza. Hoy me animé a publicarla._

_**Lilium Inter Spinas**_

**Capítulo I: El Lirio**

El barco era inmenso, pero no lo suficiente como para que Astoria estuviese tranquila. ¿Y cómo iba a estarlo si estaba rodeada de agua?

Todo aquello era culpa de su padre y de sus estúpidos negocios con los muggles. Si no fuera por ellos, jamás hubiesen tomado aquel barco que ellos llamaban "crucero". En el fondo Astoria sabía que era un mal necesario, si hubiesen seguido haciendo negocios en el mundo mágico hace mucho que estarían en quiebra; así que su padre había dejado atrás todo aquel desprecio por el mundo muggle para seguir su amor por el dinero. Y por el _status_, no había que olvidar el _status_. Por supuesto, seguían manteniendo las apariencias, como también los negocios en el mundo mágico para no arruinar la reputación de la familia. Su madre tenía pesadillas con que algún día alguien se enterara. "¿¡Qué dirían mis padres!?" Era su constante lamento. Astoria había conocido lo suficiente a sus abuelos en vida para estar segura de que se hubiesen puesto furiosos.

Daphne tampoco se lo había tomado muy bien al principio, estaba en edad de casarse y "¿Qué sangrepura va a querer casarse conmigo si se llega a enterar?" había sido su lamento las primeras semanas, pero ahora, al parecer, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar, y poco le importaba con quien su padre hacía negocios.

A Astoria le importaba lo suficiente como para no decir nada al respecto, pero no le quitaba el sueño el hecho de tener relación con los muggles. Al menos no hasta el momento en que le dijeron que tendría que subirse a un barco.

Era un barco mitad muggle, mitad mágico. El barco le pertenecía a los Lancaster, una de las grandes familias del mundo mágico y estaba diseñado de tal forma que en ningún momento la gente mágica se tendría que topar con la muggle. Por supuesto, a ninguna familia del mundo mágico que se sintiera lo suficientemente importante le gustaba tener que viajar en un barco lleno de muggles, aunque no los vieran, pero los Lancaster se negaban en hacerlo completamente mágico. Los muggles pagaban mucho más por viajar en aparatos como aquellos, y negocios eran negocios. Y los negocios eran otra razón para viajar allí, el barco tenía tal exclusividad que no permitía el ingreso de la ley del mundo mágico dentro de él. Al menos que ocurriera un asesinato, el ministerio no podría meter manos en el barco, cosa que molestaba a muchos. Aún así, el _Lancaster III _gozaba de gran seguridad y todo lo que se necesitaba legalmente, excepto que brindaba a sus ocupantes privacidad para hacer cuanto negocio sucio quisieran. Y todos los hombres de negocios prefieren no tener a la ley involucrada.

Era así como la mitad de las familias mágicas importantes se iban a cerrar tratos en aquel barco, en total anonimidad, por supuesto. Y aquello era exactamente lo que el padre de Astoria quería. Ella aún no entendía por qué no había podido quedarse en tierra firme, pero órdenes eran órdenes y ella las había acatado.

Los primeros días estuvo mareada hasta que su hermana Daphne se cansó de escuchar sus constantes alegatos y le dio una poción para detenerlos. El sabor era horrible, pero al menos le quitaron las ganas de vomitar todo el tiempo. Cuando ya no tuvo que preocuparse por los mareos, fue cuando las pesadillas llegaron; todas comenzaban de distinta manera, pero terminaban igual: ella cayendo al agua, hundiéndose, luchando por no respirar y llegar hasta la superficie… Y luego, sin poder contenerse más, abría la boca en un reflejo y tragaba agua. Era entonces cuando se despertaba, con el corazón acelerado y respirando grandes bocanadas de aire. Se había ahogado una vez, cuando era pequeña. Sus pulmones se habían llenado de agua y aún así no había muerto. El mar la había devuelto dos días después a la playa, con vida. Su abuela le había dicho que las sirenas habían intercedido por ella. Las sirenas la habían salvado y desde aquel día no había vuelto a poner un pie cerca del mar.

Y ahora estaba sobre él, en un barco gigante.

-Hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer aquí dentro sin necesidad de pisar la cubierta, Astoria –le había dicho su hermana, comprensiva-. Ponte algo que no llame la atención y sal a recorrer. De lo contrario me temo que te volverás loca aquí encerrada.

Así que a regañadientes decidió obedecer a su hermana, y había momentos en los que realmente olvidaba que se encontraba en un barco, a muchos kilómetros de tierra firme.

Daphne tenía razón, por supuesto. Había cientos de cosas que hacer en ese endemoniado barco. Le incomodaba el hecho de no poder usar su varita mágica, pero le fascinaba que todo fuese tan distinto. Había aprendido muchas cosas los últimos días, y sin siquiera ver el mar. Pero no era sólo el mar lo que la atormentaba, había algo más. Algo que su hermana no le estaba contando. Hubo un tiempo en el que no había secretos entre ellas dos, pero aquellos últimos meses secretos era todo lo que había. Astoria estaba muy consciente de que en Daphne caía una gran responsabilidad, no sólo debía mantener en limpio el apellido Greengrass, sino que también aquella larga dinastía de mujeres, lo que muchos llamaban simplemente: "El lirio".

Deseaba haber podido recorrer aquel barco con su hermana, pero Daphne tenía preocupaciones más grandes y debía hacerse cargo de ellas por su cuenta. Astoria sabía que no podía entrometerse, y aquello le dolía aunque no lo demostrase. Su hermana necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y aquello podía significar el fin de las esperanzas de Astoria o el comienzo de ellas. Aún así se negaba a demostrar nada en frente de Daphne, pues bien sabía que su corazón estaba dividido, y aunque le costara la felicidad, Astoria no se entrometería en algo tan importante como el futuro de su hermana.

Astoria sabía que su hermana amaba a Theodore Nott más de lo que era razonable, y que a pesar de que él no lo demostrara, amaba a Daphne aún más. Pero aquellas cosas no siempre cuentan y ambos se destruían el uno al otro, Astoria lo podía ver, y a veces se preguntaba si ellos eran conscientes de todo el daño que se hacían. Nadie hacía más feliz y más miserable a Daphne como Theodore Nott, con sus ojos oscuros y misteriosos, su alto semblante, su sonrisa elegante y el don de saber elegir las palabras adecuadas, tanto para herir como para alagar.

Y luego, para tormento de Astoria, había llegado Draco Malfoy a sus vidas. Aquel rubio de ojos grises se había encargado de llevarse el corazón de Astoria.

Draco había destruido todo. Se había encargado de llenar el corazón de Astoria y de Daphne con ilusiones, con promesas que no iba a cumplir. No había nada más ruin que sembrar en alguien un amor no correspondido.

Astoria no supo en qué momento Draco robó el corazón de ella, tal vez fue mientras intentaba conquistar a su hermana, o tal vez fue porque quiso hacerlo. Ellos nunca acabarían juntos, Astoria lo sabía. Lo supo la primera vez que lo vio, y lo supo nuevamente cuando se enteró de que le había propuesto matrimonio a su hermana. Era Daphne la de la gran herencia, no Astoria.

Aquel era un gran barco, pero Astoria no podía encontrar ningún lugar donde esconder sus sentimientos para siempre, y es que ningún barco, mágico o muggle, es capaz de aquello.

Decidió que no tenía intención alguna en mezclarse con la gente mágica, los veía todo el tiempo, así que se puso un vestido floreado que tenía bolsillos, guardó su varita en uno de ellos, se trenzó el cabello y se las arregló para encontrar el camino hacia la parte muggle. Si estaba en un barco en donde nadie se enteraría de sus pasos, pues entonces se dedicaría a hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

Llegó a un gran salón, en donde había diez imágenes grandes que no se movían. Sólo estaban colgadas, estáticas. Uno le llamó la atención y se acercó a verlo con más detenimiento: era una mujer pelirroja que se dejaba abrazar por un joven de cabello rubio, y bajo ellos un barco, un gran barco.

-Es un poco bizarro, ¿no lo crees? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella. Astoria se dio vuelta en seguida, un tanto asustada. Por un momento pensó que alguien a quien conocía la había encontrado allí, pero el joven que estaba detrás de ella no se parecía a nadie que ella hubiese visto alguna vez.

-¿Disculpe? –preguntó Astoria cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más cerca a quien él se hubiese referido.

Él le sonrió. Era más alto que ella, su pelo era castaño al igual que sus ojos, y vestía una polera blanca y unos pantalones cortos. Ambas manos las guardaba en los bolsillos. Los muggles se vestían de maneras muy extrañas.

-El Titanic, mientras estamos en un barco.

-No… no sé a lo que se refiere.

El joven la miró extrañado, y luego miró el cartel que Astoria había estado observando segundos antes.

-El… Titanic.

-Oh… -dijo Astoria mientras volvía su vista hacia el cartel- Yo… ¿qué es un Titanic?

El muchacho se rió, y Astoria se ruborizó.

-¿Jamás has visto Titanic? –preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

-No… no sé qué es.

-Pues… es un barco, uno muy lujoso. En 1912 fue uno de los barcos más grande jamás construido. Se suponía que era imposible que se hundiera, pero al cuarto día de zarpar chocó contra un iceberg y… se hundió –dijo el joven mientras se encogía de hombros-. Llevaba cerca de 2.200 pasajeros a bordo, de los cuales 1.500 murieron, algunos ahogados, otros congelados.

El corazón de Astoria comenzó a latir muy rápido mientras le echaba otra mirada al cartel que tenía detrás.

-Lo siento –dijo el muchacho, al ver el impacto que aquello había provocado en Astoria-, no pretendía asustarte.

-No… no es nada –dijo ella aún algo impactada.

-Te propongo algo: ¿qué tal si te invito a beber algo para que te tranquilices?

Astoria se volvió hacia el muchacho, que era obviamente muggle, y pensó en qué dirían sus padres si supieran que había estado hablando con alguien no mágico. Entonces recordó que habían sido ellos quienes la habían arrastrado hasta allí y decidió que aquella era una buena venganza, aunque, por supuesto, jamás les diría.

-Está bien –sonrió ella-. Soy Astoria –le dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

Él la tomó y le sonrió de vuelta:

-Ian, Ian Nixon.

* * *

Daphne tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo tenía desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido al subir a aquel barco. Había estado huyendo, por supuesto. No de un enemigo, sino de su futuro. No había sido capaz de afrontar todo en el momento en que debía hacerlo, así que había decidido aceptar aquella misión incluso cuando Theodore le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Él, que jamás pedía nada.

Aún podía sentir sus labios presionar los suyos al cerrar los ojos, sus manos acariciándole el rostro, sus ojos penetrando los suyos y su voz, en un susurro: "No vayas. Por favor, no vayas…"

Lo amaba, lo sabía desde hace tanto que ya casi había olvidado cómo era su vida antes de amarlo.

El maldito problema era Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy le ofrecía todo lo que ella siempre había querido, el status, el apellido, una mansión propiamente tal… Mientras que Theodore no le ofrecía nada y aún así le daba todo.

Aquellos sueños de niña habían terminado y se había encontrado pensando en Nott antes de dormir, y no en Malfoy. Eran los labios de Theodore los que ella quería besar toda la vida, aún cuando estos no dijeran casi nada. ¿Pero acaso no valían más las palabras cuando la persona que las dice sólo las usa cuando las siente?

Pero incluso ella, que se había acostumbrado tan bien al silencio, necesitaba una palabra para aferrarse.

Y era así que de la misma forma en que se había sorprendido hace ya tanto tiempo de estar dudando de sus sentimientos hacia Draco, ahora dudaba sobre su futuro.

Y le dolía aún más, porque Astoria, su dulce Astoria, amaba a Draco Malfoy. Pero Daphne sabía muy bien que aunque ella lo rechazara, él jamás desposaría a Astoria. Astoria no venía con una gran herencia incluida.

Draco le había propuesto matrimonio su última noche en tierra firme. Y la había besado de tal forma que ella olvidó por un momento el mundo entero. Pero no dijo nada, Draco no se lo permitió. "No respondas ahora", le había pedido. "Piénsalo primero, piénsalo bien".

Una hora después se había encontrado así misma golpeando la puerta de la Mansión Nott.

Y al día siguiente se había embarcado en el barco en el que ahora se encontraba, obligándose a no pensar ni en Nott ni en Malfoy, sino que en su maldita misión.

Ya llevaba una semana y media embarcada, sólo unos pocos días más y todo terminaría.

Eso era lo que a Daphne le gustaba pensar, pero tal vez se había olvidado al enemigo al que se enfrentaba. Ese día, mientras recorría uno de los pasillos del gran crucero lo recordó.

Una gran explosión se escuchó en todo el barco y lo sacudió cual temblor.

Daphne supo que había fracasado.

* * *

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Astoria miró asustada a su alrededor, mientras se sujetaba de la mesa en la que se encontraba junto aquel muchacho. Su café estaba a medio terminar y cuando encontró los ojos de su acompañante se dio cuenta de que nada iba bien.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar. Ian, sin embargo, sonreía.

-Verás, Astoria, este barco está a punto de hundirse –le dijo mientras le sujetaba las muñecas con fuerza -, y tú te hundirás en el fondo junto con él si no me dices ahora mismo dónde está tu hermana.

Astoria podía sentir la presión de las manos de Nixon en sus muñecas, pero el dolor no era nada comparado con el creciente miedo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó en un susurro. No sabía si sus labios habían logrado pronunciar las palabras o si sólo las había pensado, pero aquel extraño respondió de todas formas.

-Digamos que no soy un simple… muggle.

El gran barco volvió a temblar mientras que el sonido de algo haciendo explosión retumbaba nuevamente en todas las paredes. La gente a su alrededor corría, y Astoria sentía ganas de gritar y pedir ayuda, pero nadie la escucharía, a penas se escuchaba así misma.

-Ahora dime, Astoria, ¿dónde está tu hermana Daphne?

-Yo… no… no lo sé –la voz le tiritaba, y las manos de aquel hombre hicieron aún más presión.

-Oh, vamos, el barco se hunde Astoria, tú te hundes con él…

-¡No lo sé! –las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse. No entendía que pasaba y estaba asustada.

-Vaya, has sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Verás, yo quería sorprenderla, y ahora tú lo has arruinado.

Sin ninguna delicadeza aquel hombre liberó una de sus muñecas sólo para aplastar ambas luego con su antebrazo. Astoria soltó un gemido e inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Con una mano libre, aquel hombre sacó de su bolsillo un raro aparato y habló por él:

-Da la señal, estoy en el gran salón.

Hubo un breve momento en el que sintió que todo el ruido del mundo venía hacia ella, lo sentía a lo lejos. Ya nadie quedaba en el salón, todos habían corrido hacia las múltiples salidas, pero ella aún se encontraba allí, tiritando, incapaz de poder moverse.

Y entonces una voz retumbó en sus oídos, venía de todas partes.

-Tenemos a tu hermana, Nott. Ve al gran salón a despedirte de ella.

El hombre llamado Ian sonrió otra vez, disfrutaba de todo aquello, Astoria lo sabía.

-Nott… nunca le hemos dicho Greengrass, ¿sabes? Nott es más corto… Porque sí sabes quién es Theodore Nott, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Astoria con los dientes apretados, aguantando el dolor punzante en sus muñecas.

-Eso no importa ahora, Astoria, lo que realmente deberías preguntarte es: "¿Quién demonios es mi hermana?" Porque es eso lo que realmente no sabes, ¿no es así? Si lo supieras entonces sabrías en dónde está y por qué se subió a este barco.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron quizá aún más de lo que le dolían las muñecas.

"Daphne es tu hermana", se recordó a sí misma. "Es tu hermana". Pero de pronto todas aquellas cosas que su hermana ya no le decía, todas las noches en que ya no estaba, todos aquellos secretos cobraron vida.

Algo iba mal, y tal vez no llegaría hasta el final del día para saber qué era, pero si su hermana estaba en problemas entonces debía luchar.

Ya no sentía sus manos, así que no podría usarlas incluso si se liberaba, al menos no por un minuto.

La mesa se podía mover, era pequeña y aquel hombre aún estaba en frente suyo.

-Daphne es mi hermana –dijo en un susurro. Un segundo después dio una patada que alcanzó al hombre en la rodilla. Hubo sólo un momento en donde la presión que ejercía el brazo de Ian sobre sus muñecas disminuyó. Y Astoria lo aprovechó. Tiró con fuerza y el dolor se acentuó aún más. Sintió el crujir de algunos huesos y tiró con más fuerza mientras pegaba otra patada. Y entonces se vio en libertad. Como pudo lanzó aquella mesa encima de aquel hombre y corrió.

-¡Vuelve aquí, maldita bruja! –gritó el muggle, pero ella siguió corriendo entre las mesas, necesitaba alejarse lo más que pudiese de aquel hombre.

Y entonces hubo dos explosiones. Una que retumbó en todo el barco, provocando que este volviera a temblar, haciéndola caer al frío piso de cerámica; y otra que provenía de donde había dejado a aquel muggle. Cuando se volteó a verlo vio que sostenía algo en la mano. No era una varita, pero la apuntaba directo a ella.

-No te atrevas a moverte.

Astoria no movió ningún músculo, jamás había visto un aparato como aquel en toda su vida, pero estaba segura de que podía hacerle daño. Sus manos le cosquilleaban, y ahora que era capaz de sentirlas también podía sentir el dolor de dos dedos rotos. "Aguanta", pensó.

-Si te mueves, la usaré. Y créeme, volará tus sesos sin ninguna palabra mágica –le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella caminando entre las mesas y sillas caídas.

Si se movía estaba muerta, pero si no hacía algo, también la matarían. ¡Maldito el día en que se habían subido a aquel barco!

-Tu hermana estará acá en cualquier momento, no querrás perderte el show –le dijo una vez que llegó hasta donde ella estaba. Luego la tiró con fuerza de uno de sus brazos para que se parara. Fue entonces cuando hizo su movimiento.

Llevaba su varita oculta en la manga de su brazo izquierdo, y fue allí, casi a la altura de su hombro donde Ian la tomó. Ayudada con el impulso de pararse, acercó su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo y encontró su varita. La tomó fuerte con sus dedos y la sacó al mismo tiempo en que sentía el frío metal en su cabeza. Pensó en un hechizo, el primero y apuntó con su varita.

Ian fue expulsado por los aires y Astoria se sintió triunfante. Fue cuando algo le atravesó el brazo izquierdo, casi al llegar al hombro. Esta vez sí gritó.

Ian no estaba solo, había más como él rodeando toda la sala. Y ella estaba sola.

-¡Suelte la varita! -gritó uno de ellos. Pero ella no pensaba soltar nada aunque el dolor la cegara.

-¡Bombarda! -Gritó con toda la furia de la que fue capaz, apuntando lo más lejos de ella y lo más cerca de todos aquellos hombres. Si el barco se hundía, pues que se hundiera de una buena vez.

El polvo lo borró todo. Escuchó más detonaciones, todas iban hacia ella pero ninguna la alcanzó.

Sentía la sangre brotar de su brazo, llevándose las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Aquellos hombres querían a su hermana, pero ella no se las daría. Donde fuese que Daphne se encontrara, esperaba que se encontrara bien.

-¡Bombarda! –volvió a gritar. Si iba a morir, entonces se llevaría a muchos de aquellos bastardos con ella. Una sangre pura como ella necesitaba más que unos cuantos muggles para ser derrotada y moriría con dignidad- ¡Jamás tendrán a mi hermana, malditos muggles! ¡BOMBARDA!

Esta vez logró derribar una buena parte del techo de aquel barco y tuvo que usar el hizo protego para evitar que los escombros le cayeran encima. Así se las arregló para enterrar vivos a unos cuantos muggles.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y el dolor la cegaba. Entonces se arrodilló y miró hacia el cielo, ahora visible después de haber destruido casi todo el techo. Sintió el sol del atardecer acariciar su rostro y lo agradeció. En unos cuantos minutos su cuerpo estaría en el mar junto con el de muchos otros. No sentía tanto miedo a morir como lo sentía de ser tragada por el agua. Tal vez era mejor que todo terminará allí, ahora. Estaba cansada del dolor y ya había hecho todo lo que podía. Ahora era tiempo de descansar, y esta vez sería para siempre.

Pensó en su hermana y en si estaría viva. Pensó en sus padres, que en aquellos momentos debían estarlas buscando. Y pensó en Draco. Tal vez si hubiese sido un poco más valiente hubiesen tenido una oportunidad, tal vez si ella hubiese poseído una gran fortuna sería ella la elegida. Pero ya no valía la pena pensar en todas las cosas que no había hecho, en todos los abrazos que no había dado y en todos los besos y caricias que no había recibido.

En esos momentos todo parecía muy claro, las cosas que ya no importaban se habían ido y ahora podía recordar lo realmente valioso. Había muerto una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Había caído de un bote y el agua la había engullido. Y luego la habían devuelto a la vida. Ella no lo recordaba excepto en pesadillas, pero ahora sabía que no debía sentir miedo.

-¡Astoria! – a lo lejos escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre -¡Astoria! –quiso decir "estoy aquí", pero ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para susurrarlo.

Sintió como alguien se arrodillaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano. Luego le levantaron su cabeza suavemente del suelo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había caído y que ahora se encontraba tirada entre las sillas y mesas rotas.

-Astoria –volvió a repetir la voz y cuando abrió los ojos vio que era su hermana quien le hablaba.

-Daphne… -susurró mientras intentaba sonreír- ¿En qué demonios te has metido?

-Astoria… Lo siento tanto… todo esto es mi culpa.

-No… No lo es…

-Necesito que vivas, Astoria. Necesito que salgas de aquí –su hermana tenía miedo, podía sentirlo.

-Nos iremos juntas –le aseguró ella, que ya no sentía miedo y sólo esperaba que el dolor se fuera.

-No, yo debo quedarme aquí, Astoria.

-Pero el barco se hunde…

-Toma, Astoria –le dijo su hermana mientras le colgaba un collar en su cuello-. Necesito que cuides de esto. Algún día te dará las respuestas que necesites.

-Daphne, ¿qué sucede?

Pero Daphne no le contestó. La abrazó muy fuerte y la besó en la frente. Su hermana siempre la había protegido, pero aquella era la primera vez que Astoria sentía que la perdería.

-Daphne… -la angustia a penas la dejaba hablar, no quería alejarse de ella y ya no le importaba si tenía que hundirse junto con el barco.

-¡Adam! –gritó su hermana. Astoria se dio cuenta entonces de que su hermana no estaba sola. Había más gente a su alrededor, unas diez personas. Todos eran magos –Llévatela- le dijo Daphne al hombre llamado Adam.

-No… -Astoria no quería irse- No, Daphne, no –Adam se acercó a ella y la levantó del suelo cual pluma. Astoria intentó luchar para liberarse de aquellos brazos que ahora la sostenían, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas y sus golpes parecían caricias.

-Dile a Theodore… dile que… - la voz de Daphne era temblorosa, y Astoria vio el miedo en los ojos de su hermana.

-Se lo diré –susurró Astoria. No era necesario que Daphne se lo dijera, ella siempre lo había sabido. Era Daphne quien parecía darse cuenta con claridad de todo en aquellos momentos.

Adam comenzó a caminar con cuidado de no tropezar con ningún resto del techo de aquel gran salón. Astoria se sentía liviana en sus brazos. No sabía a dónde iban, ni cómo llegarían, pero aquello no le importaba. Una parte de ella se moría con cada paso que Adam daba, con cada paso con que la alejaban de su hermana.

Adam corrió por cubierta con ella en brazos, Astoria podía escuchar los gritos de las personas, gente buscando a sus seres queridos, magos lanzando hechizos y cayendo al agua. Lo escuchaba todo, pero prefería no ver nada.

Adam la dejó en el suelo y sólo entonces Astoria se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Atardecía. Se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió en sus dedos la cadena que Daphne le había dado. Era un lirio.

-Lilium inter spinas –susurró Astoria.

-El lirio entre las espinas –respondió Adam, mientras se inclinaba hacia ella con su varita para curarle sus heridas.

-¿Por qué me ha dado esto? Ella es la heredera.

Adam se mantuvo en silencio un momento, y en los oídos de Astoria retumbó otra explosión a lo lejos. El barco entero tembló y muchas otras almas cayeron a las aguas.

-Ya no, Astoria. Ya no.

Todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, y el dolor de no ver más a quienes más amaba era mucho más grande que aquel que provocaban las heridas en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó Astoria sin esperanzas, sus voz se quebraba y jamás había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida.

-Nos están cazando, Astoria.

-No, nadie nos puede cazar –replicó Astoria como si aquello fuese muy obvio.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Astoria. ¡Por supuesto que pueden! Hemos intentado evitar esto durante meses, los hemos investigado y una vez tras otra los hemos derrotado. Pero esta vez hemos fallado… se suponía que...

Otro gran estallido resonó en el lugar y Adam comprendió que se les acababa el tiempo. En cualquier momento aquel barco se hundiría y se los llevaría con ellos si es que no escapaban ahora.

Astoria lo escuchó susurrar con su varita apuntando al barco, y de la nada apareció una escoba oculta. ¡Una escoba voladora en ese maldito barco!

Adam la levantó y la sentó con suavidad en aquella escoba, la cual se elevó en el aire junto con ellos, pero jamás los llevaría a tierra firme. Aquella era una cacería de brujas, la primera de muchas otras, y nadie podía escapar.

Cuando Astoria miró hacia el mar por primera vez desde que se embarcara, supo que moriría. Aquellas aguas eran un cementerio, y lo único que Astoria era capaz de ver eran cuerpos flotando sin vida.

-Sujétate bien –gritó Adam mientras iban en picada hacia el mar y hacia todos aquellos cuerpos. Astoria sintió ganas de gritar, pero no podía, estaba paralizada del miedo y se abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban al torso de Adam. Cerró los ojos justo en el momento en que creyó que iban a impactar con el agua, pero nada de aquello ocurrió.

Adam zigzagueaba lo más cerca del agua que podía, mientras hubiesen cuerpos alrededor ellos pasarían casi inadvertidos, o al menos sería más difícil alcanzarlos con aquellos aparatos de los muggles. Astoria abrió los ojos y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que ella y Adam lograrían escapar.

Sus cortas esperanzas se acabaron cuando se dio cuenta de que ya los perseguían, era una nave pequeña, un poco más grande que un hipogrifo, pero mucho más letal. Aquella nave escupía fuego, pero no eran llamas las que perforaban, aún cuando quemaban como ellas. Eran balas, cientos de ellas, y cada vez más cerca.

-Maldición –escupió Adam mientras aumentaba la velocidad-. Astoria, el hechizo que nos mantiene juntos sólo durará hasta que uno de los dos muera. He prometido salvarte, así que apenas sientas que el hechizo ya no funciona, necesito que te apoderes de la escoba y aumentes la velocidad lo más que puedas, ¿me entiendes?

Astoria lo entendía, pero no era capaz de responder. En cambio, se aferró aún más al cuerpo de Adam, y entonces él supo que lo había entendido. Apuntó entonces su varita hacia el mar y recitó en un susurro aquellas palabras que había recitado cada noche desde que se subieran a aquel barco.

Astoria no comprendía lo que Adam estaba haciendo, ni qué hechizo era el que estaba usando. De su varita salía una fina luz azul metálico que cortaba las aguas y se perdía en ellas a medida que ellos aumentaban la velocidad.

Juntando toda la valentía de la que fue capaz, Astoria volvió su mirada hacia atrás: ya no los perseguía sólo una nave, cuatro otras iban detrás de aquella que les disparaba y que ya casi los alcanzaba. No sabía por qué Adam seguía apuntando hacia el mar, pero no le importaba mientras él siguiera allí con ella. Ellos no eran amigos, y jamás habían compartido más que algunas palabras formales entre ellos, y aún así era él quien la estaba protegiendo.

Adam terminó de susurrar y supo entonces que el momento había llegado. A él ya no le quedaba nadie de quién despedirse, todos se habían marchado, todos habían muerto. Sólo quedaba él, él y aquella muchacha que ahora se aferraba a su cintura. _Astoria._ Él siempre recordaba su dulce sonrisa, sus cabellos negros, su piel ligeramente oliva y aquellos ojos como el color del mar... pero sobre todo recordaba sus palabras en aquellos tiempos oscuros, aunque ella no supiera a quién se las había dado. Adam la apreciaba por ello y guardaba por ella un agradecimiento profundo. Y aquella era la única forma en la que podía decirle _gracias_. Porque aún cuando él lo había perdido todo, había encontrado esperanza una noche de diciembre con las palabras de Astoria.

La muchacha sintió cómo Adam cambiaba drásticamente de dirección y se elevaba. Con terror, Astoria descubrió que estaban ahora frente a frente a aquellas horribles naves, que ya no eran cinco sino diez. Varita en mano Adam destruyó la más cercana mientras seguía elevándose por encima del mar. Las demás no tardaron en reemplazar aquella nave caída, y Astoria ya ni siquiera llevaba su varita para poder ayudar a Adam.

-Adam –susurró Astoria-. Adam… déjame caer. Tú aún puedes escapar… yo… yo no lograré llegar con vida –Astoria sabía que había perdido mucha sangre, y Adam pudo haberle curado las heridas, pero ella sabía muy bien que no aguantaría el viaje de regreso a tierra firme. No lo lograría, pero Adam podía…

-No, Astoria. Tú vivirás –y en su voz había tanta seguridad que ella casi lo creyó.

Adam se las arregló para destruir otras cuatro naves más, pero no pudo impedir que las balas llegaran a su cuerpo. Astoria sintió cómo Adam se le escapaba de las manos, ya sin vida. Quiso gritar, aferrarse a él, pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Ya no tenía nada.

Una bala le perforó el brazo y ya no pudo seguir sosteniendo el cuerpo de Adam y el de ella. La escoba resbaló entre sus piernas mientras ella caía y caía. Miró el cielo por última vez y casi le pareció eterno su viaje hasta el mar infinito.

Cuando su cuerpo al fin impactó con el mar, su sangre y la de Adam tiñeron las aguas y la luz del atardecer se hizo cada vez más lejana mientras ella se hundía y se hundía. Intentó evitar aquel impulso, pero el miedo era aún más grande, y no podía, no podía evitarlo. Su boca se abrió en un reflejo y llenó sus pulmones de agua. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Casi podía escuchar la canción que cantaba el mar.


	2. El haz de fuego

**Capítulo II: El haz de fuego**

Theodore Nott no lloró cuando se enteró de la noticia, él estaba convencido de que Daphne debía estar viva. La conocía muy bien, nadie la conocía mejor que él. Nadie, ni siquiera Astoria. Y eso fue lo que se repitió así mismo mientras corría hacia el gran jardín de la Mansión Nott y clavaba su varita en el suelo mientras recitaba las palabras; de ella nacieron luces que se expandieron como raíces de un árbol y rodearon a Theodore. Esta vez los llamaría a todos. Este era el inicio de la guerra, nadie atacaba a los suyos y menos aún unos simples muggles. Theodore se concentró en el rostro de cada uno de los suyos o de los que quedaban, y las luces viajaron cada vez más lejos, iluminando pequeñas franjas de tierra y desapareciendo debajo de ella. Se movían como serpientes siguiendo las órdenes de Theodore, quien se paró arrancando la varita de la tierra. No se molestó en limpiarla, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Sus pies lo guiaron hacia el establo en busca de Tyr, su Thestral. Sólo se permitió un momento para apoyar su cabeza en la de él, los ojos de Tyr brillaban en la oscuridad y los cerró al sentir el contacto con la frente de su amo.

-Encuentra a Daphne –susurró Theodore, casi implorando-. Encuéntrala - Tyr se arrodilló ante él para que pudiera subirse, y así lo hizo. Galoparon juntos por los jardines que a Daphne tanto le gustaban y volaron kilómetros y kilómetros por aquel cielo oscuro que anunciaba una tormenta antes de que llegaran al mar.

Pero Tyr no encontraría a Daphne, tampoco a Astoria, ni siquiera al señor y la señora Greengrass. No encontraría a nadie, porque todos estaban ya bajo el agua.

Y no importó cuántas veces Theodore le gritara al mar, ni tampoco cuantas veces lo maldijera; el mar no se la devolvió, jamás se la devolvería. Y lloró y el cielo lloró con él. Lloró porque ya no tendría ninguna posibilidad de hacerla feliz, porque sus manos jamás volverían a acariciar su rostro, porque ya no podría verla jamás ni decirle que era con ella con quien quería pasar la eternidad.

Ella se había ido y él seguía allí.

Y allí, ante el mar, juró que se vengaría por todo aquello.

* * *

La estaban observando. No sólo las miles de personas que se encontraban en aquel estadio, sino que también los cazadores de talento, y no de cualquier equipo de las ligas menores. Eran de las Arpías.

-Y allá va –relataba alguien en altavoz-. ¡Esa chica Weasley sí que sabe volar! Y O'Brien va tras ella y parece que esta vez no la dejará anotar y… ¡O'Brien tiene la quaffle! Esa chica es otra de las grandes promesas del Quidditch. ¡Oh! ¡Cuidado con esa Bludger! ¡Weasley recupera la quaffle! Parece que no es de las que se rinden tan fácilmente… se la pasa a Pierce ¡Qué hermosa jugada! Y… ¡ANOTA!

Sabía que debía hacer algo, sabía que esta vez debía lucirse costara lo que costara. Ella era Joan O'Brien, y si tenía que hacer que aquella Weasley se cayera de la escoba, lo haría.

Le hizo una señal a una de las bateadoras de su equipo para luego volar donde se encontraba Ginny Weasley, la idea era seguirla, volar con ella hombro a hombro. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no era tan fácil, Joan podía tener una mejor escoba que Weasley, pero no por nada Ginny era "_el haz de fuego_". Cuando ella volaba sus rojos cabellos daban la impresión de estar en llamas, y entre más rápido iba, más parecía una estrella fugaz. Y para muchos eso es lo que sería pronto, una estrella del Quidditch.

O'Brien dio la señal a las dos bateadoras de su equipo y ellas asintieron levemente.

Ginny volaba con la quaffle a toda velocidad y en lo único en lo que se concentraba era en los tres aros del equipo contrario cuando vio a la bateadora aparecer desde abajo, una bludger le siguió después, y la chica la bateó con fuerza hacia Ginny, quien apretó la quaffle a su cintura mientras intentaba esquivar la bludger. No lo logró. Dejó salir un gemido de dolor pero no disminuyó la velocidad. La otra bateadora apareció unos metros más allá. Esta vez Ginny vio venir la bludger muy tarde. Le golpeó con fuerza el antebrazo y dejó caer la quaffle del susto y del dolor. Esta vez sí gritó.

Intentó seguir afirmándose de su escoba con el brazo que había golpeado la primera quaffle mientras descendía hacia la cancha. Si caía, no pensaba hacerlo desde 20 metros de altura. Vio pasar a su buscadora a toda velocidad mientras seguía descendiendo. La vista se le nublaba y sintió que ya no aguantaría más cuando escuchó el fin del partido siendo anunciado. Cinco segundos después algo golpeó con fuerza su cabeza y sus dedos ya no sintieron su escoba.

Cuando Ginny despertó estaba en una cama que no era la suya. La cabeza le dolía pero el brazo le dolía aún más. Sentía unas enormes ganas de volver a dormirse, pero primero quería saber por qué se encontraba donde se encontraba.

-¿Hay… -comenzó a hablar, pero su voz era un ronco clamor- hay alguien? –terminó, sorprendida de escucharse siquiera a sí misma.

Intentó recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero sólo venían imágenes borrosas a su mente. Ella volando, ella en su casa, ella cayendo, ella desayunando junto con sus hermanos… Pero todo parecían cosas que siempre había hecho y ninguna parecía ser más nueva que la otra.

-¡Señorita Weasley! –dijo una voz de mujer en la lejanía, Ginny intentó identificarla pero no le era familiar- ¡Ha despertado! No, no se mueva, aún está delicada tras la caída.

-¿Caída?

-La golpearon dos bludgers y una quaffle –le respondió la mujer que al parecer era una enfermera. Cada estadio tenía su propia enfermera, y Ginny las conocía a casi todas, pero no recordaba a aquella mujer.

-¿Una quaffle? –consiguió preguntar la muchacha. Ginny estaba muy segura de que aquella mujer debía estar equivocada, dos bludgers podían golpearla, pero si una quaffle la tocaba era porque ella la tomaba.

-El partido terminó segundos después de que las bludgers la impactaran, la quaffle la lanzó una de las señoritas del otro equipo, airada por la derrota me atrevería a decir.

-¿Ganamos? –pensó Ginny mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, señorita, pero eso no debería preocuparle ahora.

Ginny de pronto se sintió angustiada.

-Verá, los golpes fueron bastante fuertes, uno incluso le rompió el brazo.

-¿Mi brazo? –preguntó ella aterrada.

-No se preocupe, estará bien, pero para que se recupere en su totalidad necesita reposo.

-¿Reposo? No comprendo.

-Significa que tiene que descansar y no jugar ni hacer movimientos que requieran de mucha fuerza en orden de que su brazo se sane como debe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Una semana me atrevería a decir. Hay pociones que pueden restaurarle los huesos en una noche, lo sé. Esta poción dolerá más, pero reforzará sus huesos. Dolerá alrededor de 5 días, así que le recetaré también una poción para que logre soportarlo, la sanación transcurrirá de igual forma si se la toma o no, pero dolerá como los siete infiernos si no se la toma. Se sentirá con sueño durante todo el transcurso del tratamiento, así que debería descansar.

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la enfermera no se lo permitió.

-Ya sé lo que me va a decir, señorita Weasley. No es usted la primera jugadora de Quidditch que atiendo, los huesos y los músculos son mi área, así que permítame decirle que en esto sé mucho más que usted. Si quiere sanarse por completo y no tener que volver aquí en muchos años más, se tomará la poción que le daré ahora y se seguirá tomando el calmante durante los próximos siete días sin chistar.

Ginny supo que no tenía más opción. Vio su brazo vendado y sabía que si no dolía era porque ya estaba dopada. Asintió con resignación y abrió la boca cuando la enfermera le acercó la botellita que contenía la poción restaurahuesos a la boca.

-La poción que le doy no sólo la curará de este accidente, sino que también evitará otras posibles fracturas.

-¿Cómo así? –preguntó Ginny a punto de tener arcadas por el mal sabor de la poción.

-Verá, esta pócima reforzará un poco más sus huesos, no los hará irrompibles, pero deberían aguantar la fuerza de una bludger o tal vez dos. No la salvará si se cae de veinte metros, así que intente mantenerse en su escoba, agarrada de los dientes si es necesario.

-¿Es esto legal? –preguntó Ginny, que antes de cada juego debía hacerse pruebas contra cualquier pócima ilícita.

-Sí. La poción no afecta su rendimiento físico, sólo la previene de volver acá. Tómelo como ponerse un casco extra.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, de todas maneras no había porqué contar aquel detalle a nadie.

-Tome –dijo la mujer mientras le acercaba un frasco con una poción de color verde-: diez gotas antes de acostarse y diez después de desayunar.

La muchacha aceptó el frasco y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su equipo.

-Ahora haré pasar a la entrenadora.

Ginny la vio salir de la carpa y entrar nuevamente con la entrenadora del equipo.

-Necesitará reposo por siete días y luego podrá volver a las canchas como si nada.

La entrenadora asintió y le dio las gracias a la enfermera.

-¿Podríamos tener un momento a solas, por favor? - La joven enfermera asintió mientras volvía a salir de la carpa.

Ginny vio reproche en el rostro de su entrenadora, y mientras se acercaba, podía notar algo más.

-No puedes arriesgarte de esa manera, muchacha. Eres agresiva y tienes el fuego que se necesita para el quidditch, pero no puedo tenerte lastimada después de cada juego.

Ginny no dijo nada, su cabeza aún le dolía y todavía tenía el mal gusto de aquella poción en su boca. Sabía que a veces se arriesgaba demasiado, pero así era ella, no podía cambiar.

-Necesito que te enfoques en otras cosas.

Esta vez Ginny no se calló:

-¿En qué cosas?

-Necesito que practiques tu lado defensivo, necesito que logres esquivar todas las bludgers que te lanzan.

-Sólo necesito ser más rápida.

-Por supuesto que necesitas ser más rápida, pero no sólo para llegar al otro lado de la cancha, sino también para esquivar lo que te lanzan. Maldición niña, te lanzaron dos bludgers y no pudiste esquivar ninguna. Sé que muchas veces aguantas los golpes para lograr anotar puntos, pero no te puedes exponer de esa manera.

Ginny no dijo nada, estaba molesta. Hacía todo para asegurarle a su equipo una victoria, un "gracias" no hubiese estado de más después de cada juego, pero lo único que escuchaba era lo mucho que se arriesgaba.

-¿Acaso crees que los demás equipos quieren una jugadora que se lesiona en cada juego? Hoy has perdido una gran oportunidad, Weasley.

-¿A qué se refiere? La enfermera me dijo que ganamos.

-Sí, y vaya que ganamos. Pero tanto O'Brien como Pierce se lucieron tanto como tú en la cancha, sin añadir que a ninguna de las dos las tocó una bludger, mientras que a ti te derribaron como un pajarito.

-Lo que me quiere decir es que no he recibido ninguna oferta, ¿no es así?

-Has recibido las mismas que siempre rechazas, pero las Arpías no han hecho ninguna oferta para ti, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

Ginny asintió. Por unos momentos se había olvidado de las Arpías y de aquella oportunidad que probablemente no se repetiría. Apretó los dedos del brazo que aún tenía bueno y reprimió la rabia para después.

-No podrás jugar la final –dijo la entrenadora después de un momento.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Lo que has escuchado.

-Pero estaré sana para esa fecha –replicó la muchacha, sin entender.

-Sí, pero necesito que practiques para que no te vuelva a derribar ni una bludger ni dos.

-¡Pero hemos entrenado todo el año para esto!

-Y seguiremos entrenando, pero sin ti.

-¿Me está despidiendo?

-No, niña, te estoy diciendo que no podrás jugar la final nada más.

-¡Pero sólo quedan dos partidos! –con cada respuesta que Ginny escuchaba de la entrenadora, alzaba más la voz. No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, aquello no era justo, ni un poquito.

-Sé muy bien cuántos partidos nos quedan, Weasley.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque si no lo hago ahora lo próximo que veré es a ti con alguna contusión irreversible por culpa de otra bludger. Así que harás lo que yo te digo si quieres volver a este equipo nuevamente.

-¿Entonces no volveré a jugar dentro de qué… cuatro o cinco meses si es que ganamos el campeonato?

-Así es.

La rabia que ahora sentía nublaba cualquier dolor que la hubiese aquejado minutos antes, y sabía muy bien que no la abandonaría en varios días, semanas o meses tal vez. Era una rabia con ella misma, por ser tan estúpida y dejarse alcanzar, era rabia con la entrenadora, por no apreciar el esfuerzo que ella hacía en cada juego, era rabia con las malditas Arpías que nunca la escogerían, era rabia con las malditas bludgers que parecían empecinadas a no dejarla cumplir sus sueños.

-¿Puedo retirarme a mi hogar ahora? –lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era tomar el tren y largarse a la madriguera y dormir por días. Eso y lanzar cosas por el aire.

-Sí, y más te vale que cuides de ese brazo.

Ginny no respondió. Se levantó lo más digna que pudo, dio media vuelta y encontró el camino hacia los camarines, con la enfermera gritando detrás de ella algo sobre que no podía irse aún.

Ginny se despidió de sus compañeras de equipo y se concentró en la estación de tren que no se encontraba tan alejada de allí. Un segundo después sintió como todo su cuerpo se estiraba. Se arrepintió casi al momento, pues el brazo le dolió aún más.

Compró el ticket que la llevaría a su hogar y cuando el tren llegó, se sentó rendida en un compartimiento vacío, sacó la poción de su bolsillo y se tomó diez gotitas antes de quedarse dormida.

Cuando el dolor en su brazo la despertó, descubrió que ya no se encontraba sola.

-¿Mal día? –le preguntó el hombre que ahora estaba en su compartimiento y que había interrumpido su lectura tras el quejido que Ginny había dado al despertar.

-Ni que lo diga –respondió Ginny mientras mostraba su brazo vendado.

El hombre arqueó sus cejas con sorpresa y Ginny pudo notar que el diario que sostenía no era otro más que El Profeta.

-Dos bludgers y una quaffle –dijo Ginny con cierto orgullo-. Y cuatro meses fuera de las canchas.

-Eso es bastante tiempo.

-Lo es.

-¿Valió la pena?

Ginny se tomó un poco de tiempo en responder.

-No me gusta estar lesionada, ni tampoco sentirme como estúpida por haberme lesionado. Pero cada vez que me derriban aprendo algo nuevo. Si logro aprender muchas cosas en estos cuatro meses, entonces habrá valido toda la pena del mundo.

El hombre le sonrió y luego miró hacia la ventana mientras el tren disminuía la velocidad.

-Bueno, esta es mi parada –dijo mientras se ponía de pie-. Tome, le dejaré el periódico. Debería saber que hay personas que han sufrido aún mayores catástrofes –y diciendo esto se marchó, no sin antes extenderle el periódico, en cuya portada y con grandes letras se leía: "Crucero atacado por piratas".

Ginny no tenía idea de lo que era un crucero, pero en la imagen aparecía un gran barco zarpando.

Poco podía imaginarse lo mucho que aquello cambiaría su vida, en aquellos momentos no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en qué demonios haría en aquellos cuatro meses. Le parecía una eternidad, pero no se deprimiría, ella era el haz de fuego y volvería. Esperaría cuatro meses, pero no se iba a rendir. Cuando regresara ya no habría bludger capaz de alcanzarla.

* * *

Molly Weasley divisó los rojos cabellos de su hija desde la ventana y dejó la cena a medio preparar para correr a recibirla, ya había avanzado un gran tramo cuando se frenó al ver el brazo vendado de Ginny.

-Ginevra Weasley, ¿te has vuelto a caer de la escoba? –le preguntó con más preocupación que enojo.

-Hola, mamá –la saludó ella, mientras dejaba su bolso en el suelo para poder darle un abrazo con su brazo bueno.

-¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? –le preguntó mientras lanzaba un hechizo al bolso de Ginny para llevarlo levitando hacia la madriguera.

-Dos bludgers, una quaffle, siete días de reposo y cuatro meses sin jugar.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny –dijo su madre pero Ginny sabía que no era del todo cierto, a su madre nunca le había gustado mucho la idea de que se dedicara al Quidditch, y de seguro pensaba que cuatro meses eran suficientes para que su hija sentara cabeza.

Aun así sonrió y se encogió de hombros:

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la cena? –preguntó.

-No querida, ya está casi lista. Tu papá está por llegar.

Ahora que todos sus hermanos y ella ya se habían marchado, sólo quedaban su mamá y su papá en la madriguera. Cada fin de semana que podían, se juntaban todos a cenar y a compartir, pero no siempre era posible. Su madre los extrañaba, pero ahora los veía incluso más que cuando todos iban a Hogwarts, así que no había sido tan difícil de sobrellevar. Su padre seguía trabajando, y ahora que todos sus hijos ganaban un sueldo, sólo debían mantenerse ellos dos, así que La Madriguera había sufrido múltiples reparaciones y se habían añadido piezas por aquí y por allá para recibir a todos los nuevos nietos.

Durante aquellos siete días Ginny se dedicó a descansar de su brazo, como la enfermera le había indicado, y había podido ayudar en algunas tareas a su madre. Había limpiado su equipo de quidditch tres veces y había escrito algunos bosquejos en un antiguo cuaderno sobre nuevas jugadas que quería practicar cuando se recuperara. Ya sólo faltaba un día para poder volver a usar su brazo y Ginny no aguantaba las ganas de volver a volar. Así que aquella noche se fue a dormir temprano y se tomó las últimas diez gotitas que quedaban con una sonrisa, a pesar del sabor.

A la mañana siguiente la luz entró por su cuarto muy temprano, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas y ahora todo estaba iluminado. Hace mucho que no recordaba lo hermoso que era estar en La Madriguera; cada vez que estaba allí podía ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad, de pronto sabía las cosas que eran importantes y las otras por las cuales no debía preocuparse. Aquella mañana, mientras la luz bañaba su habitación, se había dado cuenta de que lo importante era que siempre lo había dado todo. Tal vez era por eso que hace mucho no sentía que debía arrepentirse. Era el momento de empezar de nuevo, de buscar algún nuevo trabajo que le permitiese seguir practicando, cualquier cosa serviría. Sólo serían cuatro meses y luego podría volver a las canchas, y esta vez la verían volar como nunca antes.

Con aquella convicción en mente saltó de la cama y, aún en pijamas, tomó su escoba y corrió escaleras abajo. Sólo cuando tomó vuelo para saltar los últimos 3 escalones escuchó a su madre conversar con alguien en el salón, pero ya era muy tarde y con gran estruendo aterrizó parada y muy despeinada en el piso de madera que crujió con su peso.

Lo primero que vio fue la mirada reprobatoria de su madre y cómo los colores de su rostro comenzaban a asemejarse a sus cabellos pelirrojos. Luego se percató de la figura extravagante que había a su lado: era una mujer entrada en edad, con abundante cabello blanco adornado con un gran sombrero. Iba toda de negro y para caminar usaba un bastón de madera casi tan viejo como ella.

-Lo… lo siento –balbuceó en una voz que al parecer sólo ella podía oír- no sabía que teníamos invitados.

De pronto se sintió como si la mismísima Profesora McGonagall la hubiese descubierto lanzándole un hechizo mocomurciélago a uno de sus compañeros. La mirada de aquella mujer era de absoluta reprobación, lo que le hizo recordar que aún estaba en pijamas y sujetando una escoba.

Ginny hizo un breve recorrido con la mirada hacia la puerta que daba al patio y estaba pensando en la mejor manera de escapar de la situación cuando aquella mujer comenzó a caminar hacia ella haciendo retumbar su bastón por toda la habitación. Ginny retrocedió un paso y su pie fue a chocar con el primer peldaño de la escalera y, perdiendo equilibrio, cayó sentada al suelo mientras la escoba se le escapaba de las manos.

La mujer se dio vuelta hacia la señora Weasley y con voz desilusionada preguntó:

-¿Es esta su hija, Molly?

-Sí, Augusta –Ginny la reconoció entonces, era la abuela de Neville.

-¿Y estás segura de que es la única hija que tienes?- para ese entonces el rostro de su madre ya estaba mucho más rojo que su cabello.

-Sí, Augusta. Esta es Ginevra.

Ginny reaccionó ante su nombre y se paró con un impulso.

-Mucho gusto, señora Longbottom –dijo mientras le extendía la mano e intentaba sacar la mejor sonrisa que la vergüenza le podría permitir. Pero Augusta Longbottom no hizo ningún amago de recibirla ni tampoco de devolverle el saludo- Usted… es la abuela de Neville, ¿cierto? –pensó en decirle que Neville hablaba maravillas de ella, pero algo en el rostro de Augusta le dijo que ella descubriría en el acto aquella mentira. Neville siempre parecía asustado cada vez que mencionaba a su abuela.

-Así es – respondió Augusta y Ginny retiró su mano, asumiendo que aquella mujer no tenía ninguna intención de aceptarla-. Supongo que ambas han escuchado lo del Lancaster III.

-¿Te refieres al barco que se hundió hace algunos días? –preguntó Molly.

-Sí, el mismo. Es posible que más de algún conocido haya muerto en el ataque.

-¡Por Merlín! –exclamó Ginny, temiendo lo peor- ¿Está Neville bien?

-Sí, muchacha, Neville está bien –le comunicó la señora Longbottom-. Hoy he venido a dar otra clase de noticia. Ginevra, ¿has oído alguna vez hablar sobre "El Lirio"?

Ginny trató de hacer memoria, pero estaba muy asustada todavía por el pensamiento de que a Neville le hubiese podido ocurrir algo como para lograr recordar cualquier cosa sobre cualquier lirio, así que negó con su cabeza.

-Todas nosotras descendemos de las primeras brujas, algunas más que otras, pero todas somos iguales a los ojos de la naturaleza y es algo que no todos han podido respetar con el transcurrir de los siglos. Por años hemos sido perseguidas y relegadas a un segundo lugar en la historia que se ha ido escribiendo sólo en manos de hombres. El Lirio somos todas nosotras, Ginevra, cada mujer que está dispuesta a luchar, y ha sido guiada a través de los años por la descendencia de las primeras brujas –Augusta Longbottom hizo una pausa en su historia y recorrió a Ginny de pies a cabeza con su mirada.

-Señora Longbottom, con todo respeto, no entiendo por qué me está contando todo esto –dijo Ginny en un susurro.

Augusta sonrió, o tal vez hizo una mueca con la boca, Ginny no podía distinguir cuál era cuál.

-Después del hundimiento del Lancaster III, tú eres la siguiente en línea, Ginevra Weasley.

-¿La siguiente en qué? –preguntó Ginny, aún sin comprender.

-Daphne Greengrass era mi heredera, y su hermana Astoria seguía después de ella. Ambas perdieron la vida en el ataque al Lancaster. Ellas y quizás cuántos más. Una de nuestras historiadoras ha seguido todas las líneas posibles esta última semana, y después de descubrir que la mayoría de las siguientes en líneas habían muerto sin tener hijas o nietas, hemos llegado a ti. Cuando yo muera, tú serás El Lirio.

Ginny intentó asimilar todo lo que la abuela de Neville le decía, pero estaba demasiado confundida con toda aquella situación como para que ser la primera en línea de una dinastía que jamás había escuchado le hiciera sentido.

-Señora Longbottom, creo que ha habido un error. Y aunque no lo hubiese, mi madre seguiría antes que yo, ¿no?

-No viene desde los Prewett, Ginevra, viene desde los Weasley. Créeme que no estaría acá si no lo hubiésemos comprobado antes.

Ginny abrió la boca, pero ninguna de sus dudas logró salir de ella.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y no, no es algo de lo que una pueda escapar, Ginevra. Desde ahora en adelante tu vida cambiará. Se te entrenará en diversos ámbitos y lograrás continuar un trabajo de siglos.

-Con todo respeto, señora Longbottom, pero a mí nadie me ha consultado nada. Yo tengo responsabilidades, estoy construyendo una carrera y no puedo aceptar esto por más que mi nombre aparezca primero en una dinastía –Ginny ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera discutiendo todo aquello, y de no ser porque sabía que Augusta Longbottom no era una bromista, no se habría creído nada de aquello.

-Muchacha, sé que esto no es fácil de aceptar, pero créeme que no te arrepentirás. Esto significa luchar por la igualdad, significa cambiar las normas. Además –y con esto, Augusta sacó un trozo de periódico de uno de sus bolsillos-, sabemos que estarás disponible por al menos cuatro meses –Ginny fijó sus ojos en el papel, era una pequeña columna entregando los resultados del partido de hace una semana, al final la entrenadora de su equipo comunicaba que Weasley no jugaría hasta la próxima temporada-. Toma esto como una oportunidad, como una nueva manera de trazar tu camino. Hace cientos de años, las mujeres no jugaban quidditch. Fue el Lirio quien cambió todo eso, y hemos ido escribiendo en silencio nuestra propia historia a lo largo de todos estos siglos. Ayúdanos tú también a escribirla.

-Señora Longbottom, todo eso suena fantástico pero…

-No me respondas hoy, Ginevra. Te daré un día para pensarlo. Mañana estaré aquí a esta misma hora para escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

Ginny miró por un instante a su madre y luego volvió a mirar a Augusta.

-Está bien, lo pensaré y mañana le daré mi respuesta.

-Bien. Molly, ha sido un placer volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, Augusta.

-Adiós muchacha.

-Adiós –susurró Ginny, sin mucho ánimo.

No permitió que su madre la convenciera de nada, no había nada de lo que ella quisiera ser convencida. Aquello era una locura y ella ni siquiera conocía a Augusta Longbottom. De seguro había mujeres más adecuadas para el trabajo que ella, sólo era cosa de buscarlas mejor.


	3. Herederos

**Capítulo III: Herederos**

El atardecer ardía en llamas, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. Había devorado todo a su paso, y ahora sólo quedaban cinco hombres para apreciar aquella obra de arte. Todos iban envueltos en capas grises, salvo uno: el líder siempre vestía de negro.

Sus capas hondeaban con el viento al son de las llamas, ya no quedaban más almas en aquel pequeño pueblo perdido en los caminos, todos aquellos culpables habían muerto y aquello sólo era el comienzo. No habían podido usar la magia para defenderse, y el cielo sabe que lo habían intentado.

Habían tardado años en mejorar las técnicas para acabar con las brujas y magos de una forma limpia. No los había matado el fuego, tampoco los había intoxicado el humo. Ellos no eran la Inquisición, con sus maneras deplorables de llevar a gente inocente ante la justicia, ellos tenían maneras más sofisticadas para acabar con ellos.

El líder era el único que no sonreía, aquello no le provocaba placer alguno. Los gritos de aquellas personas sólo le habían recordado sus propios gritos, cuando era pequeño y los magos habían matado a sus padres. No habían tenido la piedad de matarlo a él, en cambio lo habían torturado. "Crucio" había gritado un hombre detrás de una máscara, y él había gritado hasta que no pudo escuchar más su voz.

Siete días y siete noches había delirado. Las enfermeras le habían contado que al final de la séptima noche había muerto por un minuto.

Luego había renacido.

Cuando despertó tenía una cicatriz que nacía desde su cuello, justo debajo de su pómulo izquierdo, y le cruzaba toda su blanca espalda. Pero ninguna cicatriz iba poder jamás ser reflejo de su dolor, aquella clase de sufrimiento se lleva en el alma.

Había visto cosas y a sus once años sabía muy bien que nadie le creería. Dirían que era culpa del delirio, que era el modo en que su cerebro afrontaba aquella situación traumática. E incluso él mismo llegó a convencerse de que todo había sido un mal sueño. Hasta que volvió a encontrarse con la magia y supo que todo aquello que soñaba cada noche era cierto.

Y ahora era tiempo de que ellos gritaran.

* * *

El viento golpeaba su cara y despeinaba sus cabellos; sólo sus piernas se sujetaban de la escoba mientras que sus brazos recibían el cielo. Había nacido para volar, para viajar con el viento y vivir en el cielo. Ese era su lugar, ¿cómo podía hacer otra cosa?

Pero algo no le permitía ser completamente feliz, y no era el hecho de que debiese esperar cuatro meses para volver a jugar, era algo más. Las palabras de Augusta Longbottom seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza y no iban a dejarla tranquila. Sabía que tenía suerte de hacer lo que a ella le gustaba y ser buena en ello, ¿pero cuántas brujas había allí afuera que no podían decir lo mismo?

Ella tenía seis hermanos, y Merlín sabía que hubo veces en que simplemente no le hicieron caso por ser mujer. Más de la mitad de lo que había aprendido del Quidditch había sido mirando jugar a sus hermanos más que jugando con ellos. Y ser la menor de todos no había ayudado a resolver nada. Así que ella misma se había abierto su propio espacio en aquel mundo, ella habría labrado aquel camino y estaba feliz con los resultados, pero tenía la impresión de que no a todas las dejaban labrarse su propio camino.

Ginny recordó entonces sus tiempos con el ED y sonrió. ¡Cuántas cosas habían logrado con un poco de determinación! ¿Acaso no habían hecho todo lo que podían hacer por los demás en aquellos tiempos? ¿Acaso no habían priorizado a todos los demás antes de preocuparse por ellos mismos? Habían mantenido las esperanzas hasta el último momento, y las avivaban aún más cuando la esperanza de los demás flaqueaba. Y cuando el llamado ocurrió, todos asistieron.

Ahora la volvían a llamar, en tiempos distintos, en circunstancias diferentes.

De pronto, volando en el cielo, todo fue más claro y supo que sólo podía dar una respuesta. Dar cualquier otra hubiese sido traicionar todo lo que había aprendido en aquellos años.

Cuando ella no pudo defenderse, la habían defendido los demás. Ahora, que ya podía evitar que cualquiera le hiciera daño, había llegado el momento de defender a los demás.

* * *

-Acepto –anunció Ginny con más determinación en la voz de la que en realidad sentía-. Acepto ser su heredera y cumplir lo mejor que pueda con todas las responsabilidades que ello conlleva.

Augusta Longbottom dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que marcó todas las arrugas que tenía, y se acercó a Ginny mientras le estiraba una de sus manos para que ella la recibiera.

-Me alegro mucho, Ginevra –le dijo mientras Ginny aceptaba su mano-. Harás grandes cosas, lo veo en tus ojos –Ginny sintió un objeto entre sus manos y las de Augusta, y cuando esta última la dejó ir, la muchacha observó que tenía un anillo en la palma de su mano.

Ginny jamás había visto un anillo más hermoso, no acostumbraba a usarlos, porque casi siempre estaba practicando y la presión constante de un anillo entre sus dedos le entorpecía al tomar su escoba. Lo miró a contraluz, estaba hecho de plata y parecía una corona hecha de pequeños lirios que se entrelazaban.

-Es para ti –dijo la anciana, por si Ginny tenía alguna duda-. Cada vez que te encuentres con algún otro lirio la reconocerás. Todas llevamos un anillo como ese.

Ginny observó las manos de Augusta y descubrió que sólo llevaba un anillo de oro, que debía ser el de su matrimonio con el ya fallecido señor Longbottom.

-Usted no lleva un anillo como este –señaló.

Augusta volvió a sonreír.

-Póntelo –le dijo, y Ginny obedeció.

El anillo cabía a la perfección en su dedo índice izquierdo, y antes de que Ginny pudiese darse cuenta, los lirios de plata comenzaron a moverse rodeando su fino dedo. Hubo un leve resplandor y el anillo ya no estaba.

-¡Por Melín! –exclamó Ginny sorprendida- ¡Ha desaparecido! –y esto último lo dijo alzando la mano en donde antes había puesto su anillo, por si alguien dudaba en creerle.

Augusta mantenía aquella sonrisa de astucia y volvió a estirar su mano hacia Ginny, quien dudó un poco antes de recibirla. Sólo bastó el contacto de sus manos para que lo que parecía un tatuaje de luz brillara en los dedos en donde ambas tenían su anillo.

-El anillo sólo es visible entre nosotras. Llévalo con orgullo.

Ginny asintió, aún confundida.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, hay muchas cosas por hacer –informó Augusta, sacando a Ginny de su ensimismamiento. La muchacha la miró, confusa, sin saber si había entendido bien.

-¿Irnos? ¿Irnos dónde? –preguntó.

-Pues a tu futura mansión, por supuesto –respondió Augusta como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Mansión? –preguntó Ginny, temiendo que a pesar de lo evidente que era, la señora Longbottom no supiera que ella no estaba en ninguna posición de permitirse una casa, menos una mansión- ¿Qué mansión?

-¡Claro! Pero si no te lo he dicho. No sólo heredarás nuestras responsabilidades, Ginevra, también heredarás nuestra dote –puntualizó Augusta.

Ginny estaba aún más confundida que cuando creyó que el anillo había desaparecido así sin más.

-Deberás acostumbrarte al que algún día será tu hogar, y cuando yo muera, recibirás la dote que te corresponde para que hagas con ella lo que mejor te plazca –anunció Augusta.

-Eso no estaba en el trato –replicó Ginny, que ya sabía, por la expresión que tenía Augusta en su rostro, que no había olvidado decirle todo aquello, simplemente lo había omitido.

-Muchacha, así como hay responsabilidades, también hay cosas que disfrutar. Tu dote es lo suficientemente grande para que ni tú y al menos otras tres generaciones sin herederas puedan vivir tranquilas. No habrás creído que íbamos a pedirte que dejaras tus obligaciones sin darte nada más a cambio que la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, ¿o sí?

Ginny abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra vino a su boca. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente que iba a recibir herencia alguna, el único dinero que ganaba jugando Quidditch se le iba en implementos para su escoba, en el arriendo y en la comida.

-Vamos, trae tus cosas y despídete de tu madre. Aún tienes mucho que aprender. Dirigir es como volar, y si eres tan buena volando como dicen, aprenderás rápido.

-¿Qué cosas son las que debo aprender?

-¡Pues de todo! Desde política hasta cómo comportarte en sociedad. Daphne fue mi heredera por años, y tuvo suficiente tiempo para saber lo esencial. Yo no sé cuánto tiempo me queda, pueden ser diez años o una semana, así que cada día aprenderás algo nuevo –la voz de Augusta era firme, y daba la impresión de que aun siendo muy anciana, si la empujabas no caería, porque era de esas personas cuya fortaleza la llevaban en el interior.

Así que Ginny llegó corriendo a su habitación para guardar todo lo que fuese necesario. No tenía muchas posesiones en La Madriguera, la mayoría eran sólo recuerdos, y esas son cosas que se llevan muy dentro. Así que guardó en su pequeño bolso todo lo que había llevado consigo cuando llegó a la Madriguera y decidió que si le faltaba algo más, podía volver a buscarlo a su pequeño departamento.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado y Draco sabía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover, pero no quería regresar a la mansión. Prefería pasarse los días caminando por los jardines o entre los bosques que aún le pertenecían a su familia. Aquellos lugares aún le traían buenos recuerdos: su madre corriendo entre risas para alcanzarlo y elevarlo en el aire una vez que lograba atraparlo, su padre jugando a las escondidas con él y simulando que no podía hallarlo aunque le viera sus pequeños pies asomados a metros de distancia. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa para que aquellos momentos volvieran, pero ahora lo único que sentía es que estaba atrapado. Ningún miembro de su familia había ido a parar a Azkaban, algo que Draco agradecía todos los días aunque nadie hablara de ello. Pero se habían llevado otras cosas. El Ministerio había aceptado no encarcelarlos debido a la ayuda que había dado su familia a Harry Potter en los momentos finales de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, pero no pasó por alto todo lo demás, esta vez no creyeron que estuviesen bajo el maleficio de ninguna maldición Imperius, así que el Ministerio les había arrebatado más de tres cuartos de toda la fortuna de su familia, dejando un cuarto que poco correspondía a galeones en bruto, mucho se evaluaba sólo en la mansión y algunos terrenos. Así fue como gran parte de su fortuna había ido a parar a reconstrucciones y tratamientos para todos aquellos que lo necesitaran, muggles o magos, que hubiesen sido afectados en la guerra. Y el apellido Malfoy ya no causaba el mismo efecto que en otros tiempos. En pocas palabras, estaban a unos meses de quedar en la ruina.

Su padre, por supuesto, no lograba aceptarlo y seguía con las mismas ostentaciones de siempre. Su madre, en cambio, sabía muy bien en qué situación se encontraban y se había encargado de que Draco lo entendiera muy bien. Ella tenía su edad cuando se había casado, así que era tiempo de que buscara una prometida de buen nombre y gran dote. Por supuesto que él se había puesto furioso, no iba a casarse con la primera mujer con algo más de dinero que ellos. No era eso a lo que él aspiraba, él quería su libertad. No había evitado ir a Azkaban sólo para terminar casado con una mujer que no iba amar durante todo lo que durara su vida. Aunque no lo dijera, él quería aquello que sus padres tenían, y si no era aquello, entonces no quería nada.

Discutieron días, semanas y meses, hasta que Narcissa supo que no quedaba otra solución que hacerlo ver la verdad. Lo despertó una mañana, alistó ella misma el carruaje y llevó a su único hijo a dar un largo paseo.

Narcissa conocía cada una de las grandes mansiones en ruinas, y la historia de cada familia tras ellas. Todas habían caído en desgracia de un modo u otro, y solo unas pocas quedaban para contar las historias. Y ella se enorgullecía de estar aún ahí para recordarlas, después de todo, nada causaba más placer a alguien en desgracia que recordar las desgracias de los demás. Cada mansión que visitaban escondía una historia de vergüenza o tragedia o ambas. Herederos que se habían vuelto locos, otros que habían acabado casándose con mestizos o sangres sucias, familias completas arruinadas, otras asesinadas.

Ya oscurecía cuando visitaron la última mansión.

-Esta fue la casa donde crecí, Draco –la voz de Narcissa estaba llena de nostalgia, y Draco estaba seguro de que a pesar de que la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver del todo bien, los ojos de su madre estaban humedecidos-. No es la Mansión Black principal, pero es una de ellas.

Hizo una pausa que duró tanto que Draco sintió que su madre se encontraba muy lejos, sumergida en sus recuerdos.

-Éramos grandes, Draco. Y mira ahora. Todo se desvanece, todo cambia. El juego se vuelve en tu contra y ya no quedan más que recuerdos de grandeza –entonces se volvió para mirarlo y con suavidad tomó su rostro-. Todo lo que has amado alguna vez desaparecerá, así como desaparecieron todas estas familias. A no ser que hagas algo para cambiarlo.

Draco asintió, perdido en la tristeza que veía en los ojos de su madre.

-Yo ya no puedo hacer nada para devolverle a los Black su antigua gloria –aceptó, con pesar-. Pero tú aún puedes salvar el apellido Malfoy, aún puedes brindarle algo de honor a esta familia. Haz los cálculos, Draco. No dejé que te apartaran de mí siete años para que no aprendieras nada. No nos quedan más de dos años, así que juega tus cartas ahora o termina de enterrar el apellido Malfoy. Cualquiera sea la opción que escojas, tendrá sus consecuencias.

Narcissa atrajo el rostro de su hijo hacia ella para poder besarle la frente:

-No esperarías que después de todo el daño que hemos causado saliéramos impunes de todo. Nuestras decisiones nos han condenado, y ahora tendremos que vivir con la condena –y dicho esto, Narcissa se subió al carruaje y esperó para que su hijo la siguiera.

Aquella noche Draco no durmió, se encerró en la biblioteca de la familia y leyó sobre todo lo que sus antepasados habían hecho hasta que los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se habían colado por las ventanas. Todo cambió desde ese momento y Draco comprendió que jamás volvería a ser libre de verdad. Tomó todos los libros de contabilidad que su padre llevaba de los últimos diez años y sacó cuentas una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente se había vestido con sus mejores galas para asistir a la primera de muchas fiestas que aquellos nuevos ricos realizaban. Era momento de buscar a la futura señora Malfoy.

Ya había pasado un año desde que ocurriera todo aquello. Se había dedicado a investigar a cada una de las sangre puras que tuviesen aún un nombre respetable y suficiente fortuna para sacar de la quiebra a la familia Malfoy, las había investigado a todas, pero ninguna parecía cumplir sus requisitos.

Hasta que Astoria apareció en la multitud de una de las tantas fiestas.

Su cabello era negro como la noche sin luna y le caía como un manto de seda, cubriendo su espalda desnuda. Sonreía con elegancia a todo aquel que se le acercara e incluso la divisó riéndose un par de veces, iluminando aún más todo aquel salón. Su piel era de un tono oliva que destacaba entre la multitud, y su vestido se ceñía con tanta naturalidad a su cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel.

Draco habría podido jurar que la había visto en algún otro lugar, pero no lograba recordar. Pensó en acercarse, como todos los demás, pero aquello no era una buena jugada y lo sabía. Así que se encaminó al gran balcón de aquella mansión y esperó. Aquellas fiestas eran extenuantes, y más temprano que tarde aquella mujer se cansaría de presentarse y correría a tomar un poco de aire.

Draco llevaba diez minutos en aquel balcón cuando escuchó los suaves pasos de una mujer acercándose. Sonrió. Aquello nunca fallaba.

-¡Oh! –dijo la suave voz de una mujer mientras se paraba en seco. Draco supo que era el momento de darse la vuelta- ¡Lo siento! No sabía que…

La voz de la muchacha se cortó a penas Draco se dio la vuelta con elegancia para poder mirarla. Sus ojos, oscuros, se habían abierto desmesuradamente, sorprendidos, y su boca estaba a medio cerrar. Aquella mujer lo había reconocido, pero él no lograba recordarla. Estrujó sus pensamientos lo suficiente para que la muchacha se recompusiera y adquiriera un semblante serio:

-Lo siento, no pretendía molestar –y diciendo aquello, Astoria había dado media vuelta y se había apresurado para volver al salón, como quien ve a un conocido que siempre intenta evitar.

Draco estuvo al menos un minuto allí parado intentando entender qué es lo que había sucedido, cuando decidió que no le quedaba más opción que preguntarle a alguien más por aquella muchacha.

Entró al salón con calma y elegancia, y la buscó con la mirada. Cuando la encontró, ya no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle a nadie quién era. A su lado, con un gran parecido en las facciones de su rostro, estaba su hermana, Daphne Greengrass. A ella sí que la recordaba: había sido su compañera durante los seis años que había pasado en Hogwarts y habían hablado más que un par de veces. Le sorprendió lo mucho que había cambiado. Su cabello castaño, antes corto, ahora le caía con elegancia en grandes ondas tanto en su pecho como en su espalda. Había adquirido cierta seguridad en su caminar con los años, y ya no parecía aquella muchacha tímida que se quedaba callada con sólo una mirada de Pansy Parkinson.

Daphne alzó su mirada al segundo piso y encontró sus ojos con los de Draco. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Daphne le sonrió. Le dijo algo a su hermana, que clavó los ojos en Draco con desconfianza y luego en su hermana. Astoria asintió y se perdió en la multitud, mientras que Daphne volvió a encontrar sus ojos con los de Draco y subió la escalera para saludarlo.

En la Mansión de los Malfoy cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia y Draco despertó de sus recuerdos. Así había comenzado todo, en una de las tantas fiestas. Aquellos primeros meses visitando la Mansión de los Greengrass habían sido los mejores desde que aún estuviese en Hogwarts. Ambas hermanas llenaban el ambiente de algo maravilloso, de la ciega alegría de los inocentes.

Pero ahora ya nada llenaba los días de Draco.

Su madre le había dado la noticia una semana atrás, y le había extendido una hoja arrancada de El Profeta para que pudiese leerla.

-No… -se había escuchado decir- No… No.

Narcissa lo había abrazado con fuerza mientras él seguía repitiendo no y no, y nuevamente no, y al sentir aquel contacto, Draco había rompido a llorar.

Había aprendido a quererlas a ambas, a su manera. Con Daphne estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida entera, era casi como un acuerdo silencioso entre ambos, de dos personas que se estiman y se respetan aunque no se amen. Con Astoria era completamente distinto. A Astoria había decidido amarla hasta que ya no quedara más alternativa que parar.

Y las había perdido a ambas.

Había ayudado a buscarlas, por supuesto. Theodore Nott había dispuesto Thestrals para todo aquel que quisiera buscar con él. Así que Draco buscó durante cinco días en el mar, aun cuando sabía que no las encontraría con vida.

Era su manera de despedirse de ellas, de agradecerles todos aquellos momentos que le habían devuelto, aunque sea por unas cuantas horas al día, la felicidad.


End file.
